You are my everything
by darkang3Ld
Summary: A song fic of arashi's single One Love for those who don't know, its the theme song for the Hana Yori Dango Final movie . The big day was coming up fast. But before that, Doumyouji had one little project left to do. TxT. Please read and review.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hana Yori Dango, nor do I own Arashi or any of their songs (even though I wish I could! Lol!). They belong to their respective companies and creators. _

_This is my first fan fiction which I just couldn't help but right after listening to the song One Love by Arashi non-stop. Reviews and COSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcomed Rants and destructive criticisms are… well… keep 'em to yourself. Onegaishimasu! So without further ado,_

* * *

**Kimi wa Boku no Subete Sa...**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_"…100 nen saki mo ai wo chikau yo. Kimi wa boku no subete sa…"_

_"...Even in a 100 years, I swear to love you. You are my everything."_

_**- One Love by Arashi-**_

* * *

He looked at her retreating back and he felt a familiar feeling creeping into his heart.

"Makino!" he called out.

The girl turned around.

"Hmm.? Nani?" she asked.

"Aishiteru."

She blushed a little and lowered her eyes. Then she looked up at him again, the familiar mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah, I know." she grinned haughtily.

"Baka!" he said, affectionately.

"I don't want YOU of all people to tell me that. Tsk! Even your Japanese is bad."

"Oi! Japanese is…"he began but she cut him off.

"Yeah yeah. 'Japanese is just a language, so it doesn't matter if blah blah blah!' I know what you're going to say, Doumyouji. I heard it a million times." she looked at her watch.

"Ah! I'm late for work! See ya, Doumyouji!" she spun around and broke off into a run.

He stayed where he was, watching her figure until it disappeared into the distance.

He loved her. So much that he couldn't imagine life without her. He smiled at the image of spending the rest of his days with her, all the memories they had and would make, growing old together. He couldn't wait for those days to begin, their lives together.

But before that day comes, he had a mission to accomplish.

He turned and got into the waiting car.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Makino paced nervously in her dressing room.

"Tsukushi, calm down! You look so pale and plus you're making me dizzy with all that pacing. I'm tired just looking at you. Come here! Let's finish up your hair." her bestfriend, Yuuki chided.

"I can't believe it! My daughter is marrying a rich man and not just ANY rich man! It's Doumyouji Tsukasa! I feel like I can die happy! Tama no koshi! Tama no koshi!" her mother cried.

Makino rolled her eyes. Yuuki giggled.

Tsukushi-chaaaan!" Shigeru burst into the room, looking gorgeous in a long gold gown. Behind her was Sakurako, who was bringing Makino's bouquet of white roses.

"Uwahhh You look so beautiful, Tsukushi-chan!" Shigeru said, tears welling in her eyes.

"You're bouquet arrived, Makino-senpai. And there's a note attached to it too." Sakurako said, handing her the bouquet.

Makino gently detached the note from the bouquet and read it aloud.

"Tsukushi-chan, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Love, Shizuka."

"Shizuka can't make it today because she had a court hearing today." a voice from the door announced.

"Hanazawa Rui!"

"Yo, Makino!" Nishikado and Mimasaka appeared behind Rui.

"As the saying goes, 'Clothes can make a man.'" Nishikado teased.

"Shut up!" Makino hit him, playfully.

"Don't listen to him! You look beautiful, Makino." Mimasaka kissed the back of her hand, making her blush.

"So, are you ready to marry that egotistical, good-for-nothing Doumyouji?" Rui grinned.

She laughed.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Wedding jitters. I'll never get married. Leg-shackled and bound. I'd rather ride a million roller coasters and go to hundreds of all-you-can-eat cake stores with Shigeru rather than let that happen to me." Nishikado shuddered. Almost everyone laughed at that.

In the corner of her eye, Makino saw Yuuki pout.

"Just you wait and see. A playboy like you will fall so hard in love with me one day and I'll make you eat your words." Yuuki huffed.

"Now now, Yuuki. Just so you know, even in your dreams it will never happen." He replied

"The wedding will begin soon. Everyone, please take your seats." Nishida-san, Doumyouji's mother's secretary, announced.

"Oh ok! We'll meet you in the front, Tsukushi-chan." Shigeru said as she dashed out the room. The others soon followed suit.

"Tsukushi." her mother grasped her shoulders. "Every woman's dream is to marry the one they love, no matter what the circumstance. And every mother's dream is to see her daughter walk down the aisle to begin a new life with the partner she's chosen. So go on and marry him with no doubts nor regrets." her mother tearfully said.

"Mama…" tears filled Makino's eyes.

"Hey now! A bride should never cry on her wedding day." her mother chided as she wiped her daughter's tears.

She gave her a big hug and walked to the door.

"You made us so happy, Tsukushi. Not because you married a wealth man, but because you married for love."

* * *

Just like in her dream when she fainted in the snow, Makino found herself at the end of the aisle, holding on to her Papa's arm.

The wedding march began and her father slowly led her down the aisle. In every step she took, she remembered all the wonderful and painful memories they shared.

What began as a war between two entirely different people, soon simmered down into friendship and finally ended as love.

"Am I really ready to spend the rest of my life with this man?" she asked herself for the nth time.

"I love him and I know he loves me too but will it forever be that way? Will Doumyouji's feelings for me never change?" she felt so insecure about so many things and worried about so many things. But in the end, she loved him and she WANTED to marry him.

She looked up through her immaculate white veil and found the object of her thoughts looking at her with so much love and yearning.

"Doumyouji…" she thought."Will I really be enough to make you happy through our entire lives together?"

They reached the end of the aisle. Makino's father solemnly held out her hand for Doumyouji to accept, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Thank you, Father." Doumyouji said to Makino's father, who nodded then rushed to his wife and son's side and accepted the handkerchief she held out to him.

Makino looked up shyly into his eyes and he squeezed her hand affectionately.

Together they turned and faced the priest.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two hearts…" the priest began.

Makino felt her hands tremble in Doumyouji's strong and warm one.

"So I understand that the groom made his own vows. Is that correct?" the priest asked.

Makino looked up at Doumyouji, surprise shown clearly on her face.

"Yeah, I did." Doumyouji said gruffly, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Doumyouji?" Makino said, confused.

He took the microphone, the priest offered and a song began playing.

**Tsutae takute tsutawara nakute**

**Toki ni wa sunao ni nare zu ni**

**Naita kisetsu wo koeta bokura wa**

**Ima totemo kagayaiteru yo**

_I want to tell you, but I can't say it._

_We shine so much now, even though it is not possible_

_to become obedient at times and there was even a crying season._

Makino looked dumfounded as Doumyouji began to sing. The only thought on her mind was, "EHHHH?? Doumyouji can sing?!" she wanted to laugh at herself for being so shallow.

**Sore zore egaku shiawase no katachi wa**

**Kasanari ima ookina ai ni naru**

**Zutto futari de ikite yukou**

_The shape of the happiness that each draws together_

_becomes a big succession in love._

_Let the two of us live together from now on._

Not only Makino, but it seemed that everyone present was speechless. The F3 looked torn between disbelief and laughter, But apparently they decided quickly on disbelief, knowing if they laughed now and ruined the atmosphere, Doumyouji would beat them up into oblivion.

**Hyaku nen saki mo ai wo chikau yo**

**Kimi wa boku no subete sa**

**Shinjiteiru tada shinjiteru**

**Onaji toki wo kizamu hito e**

_Even in a 100 years, I swear to love you._

_You are my everything._

_I believe in only believing._

_To the person who is the same._

Makino felt the tears again well in her eyes as Doumyouji sang.

She was at a loss for words as she listened intently to the lyrics.

_**Donna kimi mo donna boku de mo**_

_**Hitotsu hitotsu ga itoshii**_

_**Kimi ga ireba nani mo iranai**_

_**Kitto shiawase ni suru kara**_

_Either you or me,_

_Each one is dear._

_I do not need anything as long as you are there._

_I will make you happy._

As he sang the last line, he gripped her hand tighter as if to say, "I really mean it."

**Ame no naka de kimi wo matte ta**

**Yasashisa no imisae shirazu**

**Surechigai ni kizutsuita yoru**

**Sore demo koko made kitanda**

_I did not even know the meaning of gentleness, _

_and was waiting for you in rain._

_We came here even though that night_

_We passed each other and were hurt._

Makino remembered the day Doumyouji asked her out on a date and she had almost stood him up, thinking he wasn't serious. The image of him standing out in the rain, waiting for her even though she was hours late still tugged at her heart.

She expected him to be angry at her for being late, he only expressed his concern that he thought something bad had happened to her and relief that he was wrong.

**Kakegae no nai deai wa**

**Kiseki wo tsunaideku**

**Omoi de kasanariau**

**Hajimari no uta nari hibi ite**

_An irreplaceable meeting_

_binds the miracle._

_The song of the memories_

_overlapping and begins to resound._

**Donna toki mo sasaetekureta**

**Warai naita nakama e**

**Kokoro wo komete tada hitotsu dake**

**Okuru kotoba wa arigatou**

_The only words I can say_

_to the companion who_

_laughed and cried together with me _

_Always is "Thank you. "_

Doumyouji looked around at the people that he meant to say those words to. To Rui, Akira, Soujiro, Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuuki, Makino's family, his sister and everyone else present that had been a solid support system for him.

And of course, Makino. He looked back at her and gently wiped her tearful eyes, and placed his hand to her cheek, pausing for a while before he continued to sing.

**...Hyaku nen saki mo ai wo chikau yo**

**Kimi wa boku no subete sa**

**Aishiteiru tada aishiteru**

**Onaji asu yakusoku shiyou**

_...Even in a 100 years, I swear to love you._

_You are my everything._

_I love you, I will always love you._

_It is a promise that will not change even tomorrow._

Makino could no longer hold it back. She cried, unashamed and buried her face in her hands. She felt Doumyouji pull her head gently into his chest and held her there as she cried. She felt all her uncertainty disappear and she knew then that Doumyouji would love her forever and she would do her best to keep the promise she made to him to make him happy for the rest of her lives. She held onto him tightly. Doumyouji closed his eyes and sang the final verse softly, all the while holding the crying Makino in his arms.

**Sekai juu ni tada hitori dake**

**Boku wa kimi wo eranda**

**Kimi to ireba donna mirai mo**

**Zutto kagayaiteiru kara**

_I chose only you_

_In the whole world._

_My future with you _

_will shine for a long time…_

When he finished singing, he held Makino's shoulders and gently pulled her away from his chest.

"This is the vow the "Almighty Me' makes to you. And that will never change for the rest of our lives." he grinned at her.

"Arienetsuno.." she said, smiling slightly, her voice trembling.

"Well, so I take it that you'll love and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" the priest grinned.

"Of course! What do you think?!" Doumyouji said, haughtily.

And do you, Makino, swear to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked her.

"There's no helping it." she said , teasingly. "I do swear. Heck, I swear I'll make him happier than he'll ever make me!"

"Oho. Another declaration of war? I'll take you on." he lifted her veil and roughly grabbed her head and leaned down to kiss her.

He was too happy to notice anything anymore. He didn't hear the crowd cheer them on, he didn't hear the priest say that it wasn't time to kiss the bride yet. He didn't notice anything, except that he was in heaven with Makino.

When they pulled away from the kiss, they exchanged rings and he lifted her up.

"I'll make you the happiest man in the world, Doumyouji Tsukasa." she placed her palm against his cheek.

"You already did."

**THE END**

Well that's it. Like I said before reviews and comments are welcomed. For any question regarding some of the words used in this fanfic that are japanese, do tell me and I will happily translate, or I will I assume that everyone already understands this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
